


Boys like you • JohnIl

by hichihae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hichihae/pseuds/hichihae
Summary: ❝Young Ho puede ver la oscuridad en sus ojos, el dolor que le espera, el deseo que lo inunda.¿No puedes ver que estoy enamorado?❞❝Es una pena que chicas como tú no sepan amarMuéstrame dónde está tu corazón  ¿No puedes ver que estoy cayendo por ti?[...] Y es una locura las cosas que haríamos  por nosotrosPero las estrellas no se alinean, no están aquí para nosotros❞ㅡWhy Don't We (Falling)
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 2





	Boys like you • JohnIl

Enamorarse no estaba en el plan, amarlo no era lo correcto, sin embargo, Young Ho se hallaba a si mismo observando con tristeza la pequeña figura de Taeil.

Es una pena que chicos como él no sepan amar, es una pena que esa hermosa sonrisa que carga en el rostro sea falsa, que ese centello inocente no sea más que una máscara, porque a pesar de todo, Young Ho lo hubiera aceptado y no le hubiera importado conocer toda la desdicha que la existencia del pelirrojo traía consigo desde el momento en que se detuvo apreciar sus ojos por primera vez, porque a pesar de todo, Young Ho estaba enamorado de toda esa falsa escénica y esas crueles acciones.

Taeil besa con fuerza los labios rojizos de Sicheng, mueve su lengua sin vergüenza y poco le importa quien lo mire, porque él consigue lo que quiere y en ese momento su cuerpo desea tener al chino entre sus pantalones. Young Ho desvía la mirada cuando el coreano busca oxígeno y se separa aun con el labio inferior de Sicheng entre sus dientes.

-Tengo que irme...- Susurra el chino con los ojos en blanco - Yuta no tarda en llegar a casa - Dice apartando el cuerpo ajeno de su pecho mientras se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la salida.

Young Ho toma la manzana de la mesa de la cocina y la muerde con fastidio intentando bloquear el ruido de las respiraciones y el arrastrar de sus zapatos al otro lado de la habitación. Está cansado de ver la manera en que Taeil toma la mano de Sicheng cuando Yuta no está cerca, de escuchar la forma en que la voz del chino se vuelve grave cuando el mayor toma sus caderas con fuerza.

-¿Para qué me llamaste? - Pregunta el estadounidense cuando se escuchan los pasos de Taeil pisar la cocina.

El más bajo se acerca y Johnny puede sentir su respiración cortarse cuando sus rostros se encuentran a escasos centímetros de distancia.  
Taeil lo toma de la manga de su sudadera y lo lleva al sofá que momentos antes era ocupado por el chino; Johnny sabe que la historia está a punto de repetirse, su piel está a punto de llenarse de espinas y sus labios de veneno.

Es una pena que Taeil no esté tan hundido como él, porque en ese caso sabría que cada metro bajo tierra en el que el más alto cayó fue debido a él. Cada daga y cada roca que perforaba sus pulmones no eran más que recuerdos, sonrisas y miradas que Young Ho guardó desde que lo conoció. Palabras que nunca fue capaz de decir y pequeños trozos de su corazón, todo se encuentra ahí y aunque Young Ho piensa que no puede llegar más profundo, Taeil le demuestra que el fondo está muy lejos de sus pies.

Young Ho puede ver la oscuridad en los ojos ajenos, el dolor que le espera, el deseo que lo inunda; No puede esperar más y se abalanza sobre la silueta de su anhelo. Taeil lo recibe gustoso y abre las piernas para dejar acomodar el cuerpo del más alto sobre el suyo.

Si Taeil fuera un poco diferente, si no se dejara llevar por el rose de sus labios, tal vez podría darse cuenta de la perfecta manera en que ambos cuerpos encajan, de que el aroma que ambos desprenden se combina y provoca la fuerza con la que se deshacen de las ropas, si Taeil fuera un poco menos cruel, se separaría del amor que Young Ho deja escapar cuando sus dedos tocan su mentón.

El más alto lo mira con los ojos brillantes; Taeil sabe que está desesperado por tomarlo, que el amor en el que ha estado ahogándose por fin está cegándolo y no planea detenerlo cuando entran a su habitación y siente las sabanas frías tocar su piel. Taeil finge no darse cuenta y se aprovecha del placer que le concede cuando el glande del más alto rosa su entrada. El calor está sofocando al moreno, Johnny sabe que no es necesario prepararlo porque Taeil está tan desesperado por tenerlo dentro como él de ocuparlo.

Young Ho humedece los pezones del cuerpo bajo suyo con la lengua mientras lo penetra dolorosamente, Taeil gime y no hay ningún segundo en el que guarde silencio. Los dedos del mas bajo dejan un camino por los brazos que lo sostienen, sus labios no pueden separarse y pronto el sabor de la sangre está en sus sentidos.

El dolor le agrada, el dolor hace temblar su cuerpo con delicia; Taeil quiere ser destruido por sus manos y no duda en pedir más a su sirviente. Johnny lo mira feliz, Taeil está arruinándose bajo sus caderas y le complace escuchar el desespero con que ruega su pequeño príncipe, porque todo mudo podía observarlo, Taeil mandaba y Johnny obedecía; como un príncipe y un sirviente, así lograban existir.

El control está desvaneciéndose, los movimientos han perdido el ritmo y ahora solo siguen su instinto, Johnny sigue penetrándolo agresivamente, están a punto de llegar al clímax y Taeil mueve su cuerpo para que Young Ho pueda llegar más profundo, los labios de Taeil se separan, su mirada se nubla, siente el líquido espeso salir de su interior y el suyo mojar su abdomen. Johnny deja un beso suave en sus mejillas y se separa para tomar sus pantalones del suelo y meter sus piernas en ellos. Taeil observa sus movimientos desde la cama, sus ojos están por cerrarse y Johnny pasando sus dedos por su cabello con el torso desnudo es la imagen más hermosa que podía obtener en aquel momento.

-Quédate - Susurra en un hilo de voz. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez y Young Ho no puede ocultar su sorpresa - Quédate - Repite el más bajo con tono más grave.

Taeil es el príncipe de hermosos vestidos y sonrisa radiante; Young Ho es el esclavo que suele mirar el suelo con tristeza y obedece con los dientes perforando sus labios.

-Entonces dame un poco de espacio en la cama

Y por primera vez, es el turno de Taeil en complacer las órdenes del otro. Mueve su cuerpo con dificultad y permite que Johnny se acomode a su lado. Las horas pasan y la luna se ha asomado por la ventana.

Es una pena que chicos como él no sepan amar, que sea tan ciego y esté tan cansado para no poder ver la forma en que los ojos de Young Ho lo cuidan. Que sea tan frío para sentir los brazos del más alto rodearlo, que sea tan insensible para poder sentir todo el amor que abandona el más alto cuando deja un beso en su frente y sale de aquella habitación.

¿No puedes ver que estoy enamorado?


End file.
